


Hard Conversations (and ways to get through them)

by LordJixis



Series: Your Teeth: For Warm Things [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, This is part of a series, Zombie Apocalypse, enjolras has some tricks to make it better, talking is hard, the amis are Good Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordJixis/pseuds/LordJixis
Summary: There's not much to do but talk.And fear for their lives.Grantaire, personally, prefers the latter. Enjolras tends to be the same.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Your Teeth: For Warm Things [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259693
Kudos: 8





	Hard Conversations (and ways to get through them)

**Author's Note:**

> You might want to read the rest first but the summary is: zombie apocalypse

“They didn’t leave you.”

Enjolras gives him a face. It’s softened by the firelight, but still recognizable as the ‘you aren’t making any sense’ face. 

“Just - the others. They didn’t leave you. Or, well, they wouldn’t have left you.”

“Is that so? Because they certainly, well, left.” He slurps from his juice packet in the ensuing silence. “Not that I blame them. They should’ve. You should’ve.” He’s rolling the little plastic straw around in his mouth now. It doesn’t make any sense, Enjolras should hate juice pouches. All the plastic, that can’t be good. “You really, really should’ve.”

Grantaire tries not to take offence to that. He doesn’t really know if Enjolras likes this argument because it satisfies his hero-complex or if he really would’ve rather been alone for the unfortunate realization that the apocalypse had effectively occurred, but he likes to pretend it’s the former. 

“Yes, but as you undoubtedly realize, I didn’t.” Enjolras takes this in for a moment, then hands him a juice box. He rips into it with perhaps more force than necessary. “They… they were going to try to take you with them.”

Enjolras takes a particularly vicious slurp at that. “How?” his indignation is glorious. 

“Yeah, that’s what I said.” Enjolras doesn’t look pleased at that. In fact, he looks very unpleased. “No, well. They had a plan. There were generators involved.”

“That sounds suicidal.” There is obviously no juice left in his pouch, but he makes a point of slurping it anyway. 

“That’s what _I_ said!” He sucks up the rest of his own juice in an effort to keep his mouth shut. It works. For a few moments. “My plan was to kill us both, sometimes.” 

Enjolras remains silent long enough it makes him sweat, before pulling out two more juice boxes. Grantaire gets the familiar pang of _wantwantwant_ but his flask is full of nothing but water these days. He takes the juicebox. This time, he opens it with care. 

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Enjolras says after a moment of mutual slurping. “But, if the positions were reserved - I think I would’ve.”

Grantaire spends the rest of his juice box thinking about that. He still doesn’t have an answer by the time he’s done. 

“That’s enough hard conversations for tonight.” Enjolras says. “Cards?”

“Cards.”

* * *

“The juice boxes are for hard conversations.”

Grantaire looks to where Enjolras is resting, leaned up against a huge fig tree. He looks like a wood sprite, maybe. Something fae. 

“I know you’ve been wondering,” he clarifies. 

“Yeah,” Grantaire says, pointlessly. There are no juice boxes coming out, so he has to assume this isn’t a hard conversation.

(He’s going to be pavlov’d to hate the things, he just knows.)

“Courfeyrac suggested it.” He slumps a bit, shifting into the perfect position for the streaming sunlight to catch his hair. Grantaire looks away. “It helps me read people - you know I’m not good at that. Juice boxes can be very expressive.” 

He grunts something affirmative. 

“He said it made me more human, too.”

There _is_ something very human about slurping from a juice box. Even Enjolras can’t quite look like a god while doing it.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this two years ago, apparently. And never posted it. Eh.
> 
> I think mandatory juice boxes would help me read conversations. And also give me something to fidget with
> 
> idk
> 
> Hope you're all doing as okay as possible - world scary and hard rn, be kind to yourself <3


End file.
